The little mermaid! KHR
by FanFic-1070
Summary: Sawada Tsuna is the princess down in the seas in a kingdom called Vongola with her father Iemitsu who's the king. One day, when Tsuna is swiming around she will meat a bluehaired boy called Mukuro. What will happen? Muku!FemTsuna 6927 !


Hi.. This will be my first KHR one-shot so... Please be gentle.. ^^

Summary: Sawada Tsuna is the princess down in the seas in a kingdom called Vongola with her father Iemitsu who's the king. One day, when Tsuna is swiming around she will meat a bluehaired boy called Mukuro. What will happen? MukuFem!Tsuna (6927)!

Pairing: MukuFem!Tsuna (6927) Tsuna is mybe a little OOC! 'Gomen' (_ _)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own KHR!

~´*´~´*´~

~The little mermaid~

~´*´~´*´~

The weather was nice, the waves was crashing onto the mountainside and the sun was shining over the beautiful sea. What we will do is to down under the sea and look. If we dive down, deep into the sea we will in the end be able to see the great castle in Vongola. In that castle there lived a great king that was named Iemitsu. Iemitsu had a daughter. Her name was Tsunahime, but Iemitsu only called her Tsuna. Tsuna had beautiful brown hair. Short in the front and long at the back. On her head she had a tiny but cute tiara and she had pretty eyes that had an uniqe orange colour that maked her eyes sparkle.

Tsuna was now 14 years old and many had already asked Iemitsu for his daughters hand. All of them had been turned down. Tsuna thiught that it began to be a little troublesome all of this 'marry me' questions. She would marry when she was ready. Basta!

Tsuna went out of the castle one day and was swimming around the area. Suddenly she saw something that was glowing down on the bottom of a dark and steep crack. When she looked closer she saw that it was glowing of something red. With pure curiosity she went down to the red glowing thing. She was starting to get into the reach of it, but suddenly she stopped. She looked closer and could see a shadow. She got a little closer, but suddenly she got dragged by her arm down to the bottom. 'Hiiieee~!', she yelped when she suddenly was staring into two eyes. The one so red and warm while the other blue and cold. 'Kufufu~! Looks like I got something on the hook, ne?!', came a dark and handsome voice from the front of her. She began to panick and started to shake with her tail.

'Oya, oya. Take it easy now little princess. I will not harm you... yet!', was the 'comforting' words that she got to hear. She was just about to scream when her mouth got covered by one of his hands. 'Shhh...!', was all he said. He satrted to swim up from the crack and was still holding Tsuna over her mouth and one of her hands. When they came up she could see him better. He had blue hair. Long in the front and short back. If you looked at it long enough you could see that it almost looked like an pineapple. He had an smirk that almost said I-know-what-I'm-gonna-do-with-you. In other words... He was pretty handsome. Tsuna didn't seem to notice that she had been staring at him and turned around to not face him while she tried to get the blush back down.

'Oya, oya... Why are you turning away from me little princess?', the boy in front of her asked with a lot of teasing in his voice. He took his hand under her chin and lifted her head up to eye him. 'You know... That red colour suits you.', he said while he leaned in closer just to teas her. Tsuna could feel her face heat up like an inferno. Tsuna closed her eyes tightly and was scared for what that 'maybe' was going to happen. Now she were to far away from the castle for anyone to hear her if she tried to scream for help. The boy leaned into her ear. 'What's your name, Princess?', he asked with a playful tone in his voice. Tsuna swallowed before she answered him. 'T-ts-tsunahime. S-sawada Tsu-tsunahime.', she said while she 'tried' not to stutter. She failed. Miserabel.

'Ohhh... What a pretty name you have Tsunahime-chan.', he said right before her started to bite on her ear. Tsuna got shocked and really tried to get away now, but she found out that he's much more stronger than she's ever gonna be. He went down to her neck and started to bite and suck until it made a mark. Tsuna tried so hard not to make any sound, but, then again, she failed. Small squirms and yelps escaped her mouth while she could feel that the taller boy smiled against her skin. He stopped biting on the sore spot on Tsuna's neck and bend up straight to look into Tsuan's eyes. 'Kufufu~! Now your marked by me my little princess.', he said as he leaned in to her face and stoppedright before their noses touched.

'Ohh... By the way. My name is Mukuro. Rokudo Mukuro.', he said before a smirk graced over his lips and he leaned in to captuer Tsuna's lips. Tsuna's eyes flew up as she felt strong electric stings in her body. Why did she feel like this. Suddenly Mukuro opened her mouth with his thounge and slided it into her mouth. Suddenly Tsuna started to moan and actually liked this fealing. After a minute (or two) they parted. Both for catching air that began to become a problem.

Mukuro suddenly smiled. 'One little question, Tsunahime-chan.', Mukuro said. Tsuna looked up into thos two beautiful eyes of his. 'W-what Mukuro-san?', she asked him. He leaned in until their noses met. 'Will you marry me?', he said with a teasing tone. Tsuna looked up to his face and a heartwarming smile got to her face. 'I do, Mukuro-san.', she said while still smiling. Mukuro then leaned in to capture her lips one more time.

(And they lived happily ever after! X3)

~´*´~´*´~

**OMAKE!**

Mukuro was dragging Tsuna with him to a place he knew that nobody would come to. Tsuna: What are we doing here, Mukuro-san?

Mukuro stops and turn around to face Tsuna. Then he places both of his hands on each of Tsuna's shoulders. Tsuna looked up in his eyes and got a little scared of all the lust that was on those orbs.

Tsuna: M-mu-mukuro-san? W-what are you doing?

Mukuro: Kufufu~! Tsunahime-chan... Your so naïve... We're gonna have A LOT of fun.

After said that Mukuro started on his task andmaybe some of the seapeople that wasn't so far away could hear the screams from a certain brunette.

**OMAKE END!**

Okay... This was my first try on a one-shot and I REALLY mean that it's difficult because of how to end it and stuff, but can you please R&R on it?? ^^

The inspiration of the one-shot was this picture...

http: / / bloodynaked .deviantart. com/art/khr-little-tuna-89527095

-(Take away the space in that one over...)

FanFic-1070~


End file.
